Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 27
Episode 27 - Pamplemoussed Spacedate : 4257.098.10.16 Midway through the Morning Watch, one of the Marines was on Guard Duty on the Bridge of the Boreas when the Science Officer on duty reported detecting new Tachyon-Transmissions. As the ship moved out of the Gravity-Shadow of the Laak binary stars, additional signals on the distress frequency were being picked up from three more locations on the far side of the system; the GFP Laak 3 Observation Station, Laak 3 itself, and a location near the Lagrange point between the two. All the signals were virus infected, and so unreadable thanks to the Virus-Filter on the Boreas' Sensor Array, but the signal strengths were interpreted as the one coming from Laak 3 being of a weaker variety, (possibly from a Shuttle or an Escape Pod?), while the other 2 were stronger, and more in line with what would be expected from a larger vessel or Space Station. Commander Petiole, after reviewing some data from the Space-Fleet Databanks, started to say that she though she knew the origin of the middle signal, but Admiral Bar-Ack cut her off and told her he didn't want to hear it until she was sure. At this point a long debate ensued among the Bridge Crew as to the Mission Priorities given this new information. While finding additional Ionic Deuterium in order to fuel up the Boreas for another 5-D Jump was still a high priority, there were impassioned pleas about the possibility of survivors at any or all 3 of the new Distress Beacon sites. In the end Admiral Bar-Ack decided that since any ID deposits at Laak 6 would likely need both mining and refining before being of any use, (both time consuming efforts), and that there should be ID available at the Observation Station, the Boreas would change course immediately for Laak 3. There was a further, extremely detailed discussion about the risk and efficacy of cutting inside the Orbit of Laak 2, (Admiral Bar-Ack's Speech was total Emmy-Bait). During the journey the Marines enjoy Three 4-Hour Blocks among their standard rotation of Guard Duty and Counselling Sessions with Councellor Trois. Spacedate: 4257.101.09.47 Sprout gets to know Petiole much better and even ends up in Troi's chambers for some group therapy. .Boreas arrives at Laak 3 area, Marines sent out to scout Midle Debris. Take shuttle out, then 'Ender Cluster of to the First Chunk of Debris. Chris Nat 20 the flight over, the Zorff Nat. 20 on space fleet lore to realize it is the remains of Starship One, then Sprout 02'd his intellegence to remember it was at the station. reported back to boreas. found nain power core & one nacelle, some transparisteel, then headed to bridge, but half way over ambushed bu Starfleet Ultraborg! everyone made their perception though, and Zorf fired first, at his charon counterpart, with cold tuned ice shard, but fumbled,bennied & missed anyway. Barrage incoming;, sprout doges, Zorf gets double hit, then ray has 3 go off his AC, (one by his dreadnaught power) Zorf Nat 20 assisted the squad command of Ray, then Ray stuck the landing on the bridge & everybody jumped offbut stayed all clustered around him or cover. Ray Arclightninged one guy 3x by bouncing it off of him self but didn't kill it and it resisted shock. Braxx hit, then acro-defended. sprout also defended, then Ray got hit. Braxx misses, Zorf takes on charon Ultra Borg in hand to hand! simultanous with Braxx, but it defends them both, Sgt Johnson vaporises one with his spartan lazer. then ray blasts 4 guys with his pink curtains, Sprout temporally defends Braxx bursts into melee with zorf hitting him! srout flurries on Madani borg, fumbles then Bennies, Braxx bursts into rayy again, earning the ire of Sgt. Johnson Foliant Borg attacks Sprout, he defends, then it Crits Sprout, who ignores the damage, but still gets ANLD just before killing it. braxx opens up bust on new target not in melee, nat 1s, bennies, nat 20s. Zorff gets clawed and Anld. Braxx circlesd around one, then Ray bead lightniged, but it nat 20. Zorff gets analed. Rayy gets critted, armor holed.but fired back and it nat one defended into it. More guys accross the way late in the round cheap bullshit sprout criticalled, Ray Hit Zorff Criticalled Braxxz criticalled, Sgt Johnson Kill steals one from in mellee with Sprout (and spoiled Sprouts SF causing him to have to start over on another target). Spacedate: 4257.101.??.?? . Spacedate: 4257.101.??.?? . Spacedate: 4257.101.??.?? . Episode 27 Epilogue . Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet